mightandmagicfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:AngelDNA
Welcome Greetings hero, and welcome to Might and Magic Wiki! Thank you for your edit to the User:AngelDNA page, and we hope you contribute more. Useful Links In order to help you, we'll provide you with these links you might want to find useful: * - an look at the recent edits on the articles. * - if you are new to Wikia, don't be shy - this is the page to help you! **Might and Magic Wiki:Editor Guidelines - if you are new to this wiki, here is a page that will fill you in about editing here. *Forum:Index - if you would like to ask a question, then you may do it here. *Forum:Castle of Dreams - if you think you have an idea that might benefir this Wiki, then go here! Conclusion If you need some additional help, say it on my talk page. I'm looking forward to see you editing. To battle, hero! Huzzah! -- Somarinoa (Talk) 19:35, March 3, 2013 Edits Hey, I saw your latest edits. I am impressed, and I hope you stay here! Energy X ∞ 20:30, March 3, 2013 (UTC) : So, I have a question - do you play Might and Magic: Heroes VI? Energy X ∞ 20:36, March 3, 2013 (UTC) :: Ah, I read that on your user page. Still, do you (or did) play Heroes III campaigns? Energy X ∞ 20:44, March 3, 2013 (UTC) :::So, this means you have the Heroes V at the moment? If so, do you have the add-ons as well? Energy X ∞ 21:15, March 3, 2013 (UTC) :Well, then, can you lend me help and make the images on The Ship scenario (a base image and maps)? Energy X ∞ 21:24, March 3, 2013 (UTC) Older Heroes Games Hit here! So, on your page you mention that the older Heroes games aren't available in your country? Well, I figured I should let you know that there is a site, GOG (or Good Old Games), that lets you purchase and download older games. In particular, they have every single entry in the Might and Magic series as well as I-V of Heroes of Might and Magic (and Heroes Chronicles) available for purchase. Also, they say that their rates are the same worldwide, so if overpricing of games is a problem in your country, the games should effectively cost the same as they would in US dollars. I just figured I would let you know about it, if you weren't aware. 00:38, March 4, 2013 (UTC) Things The wordmark is good, and I'll use it. I'm not keen on css scripting, so I think I'd remove something important. However, you could copy the page and remove the unused stuff and let me know to copy it. As for the background, yeah, it is not as wide as supposed, but the max file size needs to be 150 kilobytes. It took me a long time to "trash" the picture so that it could be used. But if you have a proposal for an image, you can say it on my talk page, provided that the image is less than 150 kilobytes and with a resolution of (at least) 1024x768. Energy X ∞ 20:11, March 4, 2013 (UTC) Oh, I had no idea such script could be used. My, where did you learn these things? Energy X ∞ 11:37, March 5, 2013 (UTC) : I see. Well, do you know which script needs to be used for changing the "You have new messages." pop-up to a different text? Energy X ∞ 21:17, March 6, 2013 (UTC) ::Would it be possible to create the page and import the script? Energy X ∞ 20:40, March 7, 2013 (UTC) Reply Nice! In the future, when you make more edits, you ought to qualify for the admin. Just a suggestion. Energy X ∞ 17:06, March 9, 2013 (UTC) Message So, I have changed this MediaWiki page. So, when you received this message, what did it say on the pop-up? Energy X ∞ 21:53, March 10, 2013 (UTC) Chat.js Are you familiar with Chat.js functions? I am asking because I want some things altered. Energy X ∞ 11:50, March 21, 2013 (UTC) I was thinking if you could just rename is as "The Tavern" (including the outside view and the welcoming message in chat). Energy X ∞ 16:38, March 21, 2013 (UTC) Question I just want to ask where are you. You have not been active for more than a week. Energy X ∞ 21:33, April 3, 2013 (UTC) Ah, I see. I hope you come back soon, though. Energy X ∞ 18:26, April 10, 2013 (UTC)